Ray (Starflight897)
__TOC__ This is my entry for the Tribrid Contest. Don't use Ray without my permission. -Starflight897 Appearance Ray has golden scales and a lighter underbelly. His frill is a fiery orange, sharply contrasting his mismatched eyes, one of which is a bright green and the other bright blue. His wing membranes fade from a bright red by the arm to yellow, looking like a fire. His horns are wavy like a SkyWings's, only a little shorter. A pale scar stretches from the base of his neck to his chest. A amber SkyWing-like stripe follows his underbelly. Personality Ray is very wary of strangers, never letting anyone get close to him. Pain from his past keeps him from alowing himself to be close to anyone. The once optimistic tribrid stays away from other dragons, trying to keep them from getting hurt. History Ray was once happy and carefree. It was his sister's third birthday and he was going to get her a bracelet. Pretty things were rare in Possibility, the few jewels sold in the marketplace. Sierra had asked for a emerald bracelet a couple days earlier. Ray had later went to the vendor and asked him to save it. Ray had just paid for the bracelet when he heard a scream. He whipped around to see smoke rising from a house. A loud boom sounded, then another. Smoke rose from more houses now, panicked yelling filling the air. Ray took to the sky, searching for his house. He soared down close to the streets, desperatly scanning the houses. He flew through a cloud of smoke... And woke up hours later surrounded by ashes. The houses had burned to the ground. The last fires were being put out, but the damage was done. Dozens of houses had been destroyed. Ray tried to find his, his eyes stopping on a statue. The statue was of a SandWing and SkyWing shaking talons, showing the alliance for the town. It sat alone in the midst of the destruction. Ray's house had been right by it. He slowly walked forward, praying it wasn't true. No. He sifted through the ashes, stopping at a golden scale, the edges blackened. NO! It was Sierra's. It was true. They were gone. Tears streamed down Ray's face as he shook, the loss hitting him. He heard wingbeats, then felt a wing around his shoulders. A young female SandWing smiled at him before turning to yell. "Thorn! I found another one!" She turned back to Ray, her voice quieter this time. "Don't worry. We'll find the dragons who did this." She pulled her wing back and leapt back into the sky, circling above him long enough to call "If you need anything just find the Outclaws!" Ray wanted to tell her to come back. He wanted to screech Take me with you! But he didn't. He sat there silently, eyes red with tears, as she flew away. He met others who had lost family in the attack. There was Roadrunner, who lost his dad. Heat lost a sister. Tawny lost a brother and a mom. All of them still had someone though. The Outclaws helped him many times over the years, but all he ever found out about the attack was that it was done by a group called the Fangs. He did learn something that day though, and it was never to let anyone get close to him. The lesson was reinforced the day he found out the group was called the Fangs. Ray was happy for the first time in years. His friend Solar had admitted to liking him. They were flipping and looping through the sky, riding the thermals and generally having fun. Ray swooped down beside Solar, suggesting they stop and get a coconut juice. They dove towards the shop, playing chicken as to who would pull up first. Ray pulled up, watching as Solar shot past him straight through the camel skin door. He stepped inside after her, a BOOM greeting him. The next hour was a blur. Flames everywhere, smoke and the crushing, overwhelming heat. Worse than that was the pain. Ray didn't know if it was from his burns or his heart. The same dragons had struck again, tearing Ray's newly repaired life into pieces. He vaguely remembers screams and the outline of a flaming dragon. Solar. A dragonflame cactus had gone off. Not just one, but many, tied together to make a bomb. Ray was racing towards Solar when another bomb went off. A shard of stone went flying at him, cutting a slash across his chest. He felt talons pulling him towards the door and he kept struggling. Solar. Solar. The talons pulled him away from the burning store, giving him water and food. He kept on begging them to show him Solar, every time they would shake their heads and offer him more water. Later, once the shock had worn off, the same dragoness that talked to him the first time, years ago, came back. She introduced herself as Sandstorm and explained the fire. They had caught one of the murderers. He had been hit by a piece of flying ribble and couldn't fly, he set hinself on fire as we approached. All we could recover was his cloak. It had a fang on it, that's all we know about them. Ray promised himself two things that day. One: He wouldn't let anyone get close to him, he didn't know if he could survive the hurt. Two: He would find the Fangs. They would pay. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Starflight897)